A Family's Secret
by BabyXtreme
Summary: Aurora's parents have kept a secret from her all of their lives. After their deaths will Aurora be able to live with their secret.
1. chapter 1

"I can't believe that I'm living with these people." Aurora mumbled under her breath as she stepped into Diagon Alley; following her aunt, uncle, and cousins, who were all shoving some type of food into their mouths. "They are so disgusting. How can I possibly be related to them?"  
  
  
  
Aurora turned away in disgust when she saw her younger cousin Melody looking at her. Melody treated Aurora all right when they were alone, but whenever Melody's parents or brother were around, she turned into a spoiled brat who looked down her nose at her cousin.  
  
  
  
"Mum, why did we take her in again?" Melody's older brother asked, looking at Aurora. Pure dislike was seen in his dark eyes.  
  
"She's my older sister's only child." Aurora's aunt Elenore said sighing with annoyance. "Besides we're her only family and the Ministry of Magic left us no choice."  
  
  
  
Aurora turned away from her aunt and rolled her eyes. *You'd swear I'm here by choice,* she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
As the sun shone down, Aurora pulled her shoulder length black hair back into a ponytail. Her forest green eyes were full of hurt and anger towards her aunt and family. Aurora fingered her small silver heart shaped locket. It was a present from her parents on her last birthday. It was Aurora's favorite piece of jewelry. The silver heart was simple, except for a small piece of a green emerald fused in the center.  
  
  
  
Aurora turned around when she felt eyes on her back, and found her aunt staring at her. When her aunt caught Aurora's eyes, she turned away in disgust and envy. Aurora knew that her aunt had always hated her and her mother because they had both been extremely thin and beautiful. Aurora also knew that the new red halter top she was wearing made her aunt very jealous. The top stopped just above Aurora's belly button and showed off her flat stomach perfectly. Her dark blue jeans hugged her body tightly all the way down until just below her knees where they began to flare out and partially covered her black boots.   
  
"Aurora come on, hurry up. We still have to buy your robes and books," Aurora's cousin said in an annoyed tone, "and I have to meet my friends in an hour and I don't want to be late because you're taking forever with your shopping!"  
  
  
  
"You'd better shop as fast as you can," Melody warned Aurora, "his friend is very important and hates to be kept waiting. If he tells his father that my brother kept him waiting, his father will take it out on my dad, and my dad will take it out on you. I'll see you later. Mom and I have to go get the rest of my stuff including my wand since it's my first year."  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the warning." Aurora said still trying to figure out how Melody could be so mean and hateful to her one minute and caring and concerned the next.  
  
One hour later, Aurora's cousin dragged her back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
She tried to finish her shopping as fast as she could, but apparently it wasn't fast enough. Her cousin dragged her in and out of each shop as quickly as he could.  
  
  
  
"Goyle!" A voice yelled out.  
  
  
  
Aurora turned at the sound of her cousin's last name and found herself face to face with the coldest, and definitely one of the cutest guys she had ever seen. She stood admiring the way his gray sweater hugged his body and showed off his well-developed upper body muscles. She also loved the way the pants seemed to hug his legs to make them look like they had been made especially for him. What Aurora couldn't stop looking at were his eyes. They were a steely gray, and looking her over, which made her a bit nervous because of the cold emotions that seemed to be emanating from his gaze before they turned back to her cousin.  
  
  
  
"Goyle, what took you so long? Crabbe and I have been waiting here fourteen minutes already. I thought I told you not to be late."  
  
  
  
"Sorry Malfoy," Goyle replied, giving Aurora a dirty look, "I had to take my cousin shopping to buy her school supplies, and boy did she take her sweet time about it."  
  
  
  
Aurora shivered as those cold gray eyes were once again focused on her. She noticed that his eyes strayed a little longer this time as they traveled up the length of her body, taking her flat stomach and all her curves  
  
  
  
"What's your name?" Malfoy asked as he focused on her chest for a few moments longer than she liked.  
  
  
  
Aurora held her head up and waited until Malfoy had finished looking her over, and had focused on her eyes before answering.  
  
"My name is Aurora Kenzil. What's yours?"  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy," He responded sticking his nose into the air. "Well Kenzil aren't you a bit old to barely be starting Hogwarts. We're all entering our sixth year," Malfoy replied haughtily.  
  
  
  
"I'm transferring into Hogwarts this year from The Salem Witches Institute." Aurora responded.  
  
  
  
"Well," Draco said looking her over once more, "with any luck, you'll be sorted into Slytherin. Although, anything is better than Gryffindor. That house is full of goodie goodies who think that they're better than every one else, even when it's clear they're not the best house in Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
"Malfoy," Goyle interrupted looking a little nervous, "we still have some 'supplies' to buy ourselves. You know we ran out of a few things last year."  
  
  
  
"I know Goyle," Malfoy said in a patronizing tone, as he turned on Goyle. "What do you suggest we do. We can't exactly go buy the stuff we need with your cousin hanging around."  
  
  
  
"I actually wanted to explore Diagon Alley for a while. I thought I might get some ice cream," Aurora said hating the fact that she was being talked about as if she wasn't even there.  
  
  
  
"Fine," Goyle said turning to his cousin, and giving her a few Galleons. "Don't get into any trouble. We'll come looking for you when we're done."  
  
  
  
With that Goyle turned to Malfoy and said, "All right we can go now." Then Goyle, Malfoy and Crabbe turned and left.  
  
  
  
*What could I possibly do to get into trouble?* Aurora asked herself as she turned and headed down Diagon Alley.  
  
*********  
  
"Hey Ron." Harry said as he turned, trying to get his best friend's attention. They had already finished buying all their school supplies and had been looking at the new quidditch supplies. "Who's that sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Ron said as he turned away from Hermione who was talking about how many O.W.L's she had gotten the previous year. Hermione continued to talk to the air about what she hoped would be covered in their classes for the upcoming year and about all the responsibilities of a prefect. "She sure is pretty though." Ron commented.  
  
"You noticed that to." Harry said smiling, unable to take his eyes off of the unknown girl.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you go and talk to her Harry?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes. "She looks like she's alone and I'm sure she'd like someone to talk to."  
  
  
  
"No, I couldn't just walk up to her and talk to her. I wouldn't know what to say." Harry replied  
  
  
  
"Well, I think we should all go over to talk to her." Hermione said.  
  
  
  
With that she turned away from her friends and headed towards the girl. Harry and Ron just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They were smiling as the followed Hermione.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Aurora looked around as the feeling of being watched spread over her. When she looked up she saw two guys and a girl starring at her. *I wonder what they want?* Aurora thought to herself, as the threesome headed towards her.  
  
  
  
"Hi" the girl said cheerfully. Her wavy brown hair was held back with a pair of butterfly clips that matched the dark blue tank top and black skirt she wore. "My name is Hermione. These two are Ron and Harry."  
  
  
  
Aurora looked at the boy with red hair and freckles whom Hermione had introduced as Ron. The black shirt and blue jeans showed off a well-muscled body. Aurora then turned to the boy that had been pointed out as Harry. His brown hair was slightly messy but Aurora was transfixed buy the depth of his green eyes under his glasses. She also noticed that the red shirt and black jeans also showed off a tone and well-muscled body.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Aurora replied, "my name's Aurora."  
  
  
  
"We've never seen you before." Ron said. "Where are you from?"  
  
  
  
"California." Aurora replied sighing, "I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year from The Salem Witches Institute."  
  
  
  
"That's great." Harry said.  
  
  
  
"Why are you transferring from The Salem Witches Institute?" Ron asked as the three friends took the empty seats at Aurora's table. "Did your family just move here or something?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Aurora said as she paused thinking about everything that had transpired over the summer. "My parents died a few months ago and I had to come here and live with my aunt and uncle."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Ron said as he started to turn red. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
  
  
"It's okay." Aurora said smiling. "There's no way you could have known."  
  
  
  
"So," Hermione said trying to change the direction of the conversation. "What's it like living in California."  
  
  
  
"Actually it's not all that people think it is. It's pretty much like anywhere else, except we have a few muggle movie stars out there." Aurora said laughing because she knew that people expected California to be crawling with muggle stars. "You don't really see a lot of them though."  
  
  
  
"Why did you go to The Salem Witches Institute if you lived in California?" Harry asked. "Aren't there any schools in California?"  
  
  
  
"None that my parents liked." Aurora said truthfully. "They wanted me to go to school at Hogwarts because that's where they went to school, but since we lived in the United States, it just made more sense for me to go to school there. I'm sure Hogwarts is a great school but I'd rather be back home with my friends from Salem."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you stay there?" Hermione asked. "It can't be that much of a trip to send you to your old school so you could be with your friends. Especially after everything that happened to you. You need people that you know and trust right now."  
  
  
  
"I don't really have a choice. I'm living with my aunt and uncle." Aurora said with a disgusted look on her face. "Rather than send my cousins and I to separate schools, my aunt wants us to attend the same school so it's easier when the school year starts."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Ron said. " Who's your cousin?"  
  
  
  
"I am." Goyle said coming up behind the group and catching them off guard. He turned to his cousin and asked, "What are you doing talking to these three?"  
  
  
  
"They came up and started talking to me." Aurora replied as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Besides I can talk to whoever I want to talk to Greg. I am a big girl."  
  
  
  
" Look Aurora," Goyle said "I'll overlook your mistake this once, and I won't tell Mum and Dad that you were associating with Gryffindors, but this'll be the only time."  
  
  
  
"Look Greg," Aurora said. " I'm gonna talk to whoever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
  
  
"Ms. Kenzil," Draco said softly as he placed his arm around her shoulders and led her away from the group. "You can't associate with Gryffindor trash like these three. Granger is a Mudblood, need I say more? Weasley is a member of one of the poorest wizarding families in the world, and Potter, well Potter is so full of himself because he's "The Boy Who Lived" that he thinks he is better than everyone else, even the upper class wizards."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry watched as Draco dropped his arm on Aurora's shoulders and led her a small distance away from the group and leaned in to whisper in her ear. *God* Harry thought to himself, *why does she have to be standing that close to Malfoy? She's too good for him.*  
  
  
  
"What do you think that Malfoy's telling her?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
  
  
"He's probably telling her a bunch of lies." Harry said. "You know Malfoy, he hates us. He's probably making up things as he goes along."  
  
  
  
  
  
When Malfoy finished talking to Aurora she pulled away and looked at Harry in a new light. She of course knew who Harry Potter was. Who in the wizarding world didn't? *So this is the famous Harry Potter.* She thought to herself. *I hope I have a chance to get to know him better. Maybe this year will be better than I thought it would be.*  
  
  
  
"I have to go." Aurora told the Gryffindor trio. She knew that she would not be able to talk to them at that time. "I'll see you guys around Hogwarts."  
  
  
  
With that, she turned and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron. Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe looked at Harry and his friends and smirked.  
  
  
  
"See you at Hogwarts." Malfoy said to Harry pure hatred glowing in his steel gray eyes. Malfoy turned and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron behind Aurora, with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like well trained dogs. 


	2. chapter 2

A few days later Aurora awoke to find thunder roaring outside her window. The rain that pounded on her window was a relaxing sound to her and she laid back into her pillows and just thought about what had happened in Diagon Alley like she had been for the past few days.  
Suddenly her door banged open and her aunt walked in. "Hurry and get up. We have to be at the train station in two hours."  
"All right," Aurora said. " I'll be downstairs in forty-five minutes or so."  
"Fine," Her aunt said. " We'll be leaving in about an hour."  
  
Forty-five minutes later Aurora started walking downstairs. Her black hair had been combed loosely over her shoulders. She wore a dark green tube top, a black cardigan sweater, black jeans and black boots.  
'I miss you both.' Aurora thought as she fingered her locket. When she opened up the locket she saw a picture of her small family. The picture had been taken when Aurora was thirteen and it showed her and her parents smiling at each other and then looking out at the camera and waving.  
"Good" Goyle said when Aurora walked into the front hall. "I'm glad to see that you've discovered where your loyalties lie. Don't think that I've forgotten what happened at Diagon Alley."  
"What do you mean loyalties?" Aurora asked "Loyalties to what?"  
"Well black and green are considered to be Slytherin colors."  
"This is what I felt like wearing. It has nothing to do with loyalties. Besides, I don't even know the house colors of any of the houses at this school."  
"Let's go kids." Aunt Elenore said as she stepped into the hallway. "Gregory, Melody, do you have all your stuff?"  
"Yes mother." They both replied as they began walking out the door.  
"Good." Aunt Elenore said as she walked out the door followed by Aurora.  
  
As Aurora stepped onto Platform 9 3/4 she looked around in amazement. There were hundreds of witches and wizards walking around. Her aunt and uncle had left her alone so that they could make sure that her cousins got onto the train. She smiled when her eyes fell upon three familiar faces.  
"Hi" Aurora said as she walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione. " How are you guys?"  
"We're fine." Harry said smiling. " How about you?"  
" I'm fine." Aurora replied. "Although my cousin did tell my aunt and uncle that I had been talking to you. I thought that they would both have heart attacks when Greg told them that I had been talking to three Gryffindors."  
Harry smiled at Aurora then said: "If we got you into trouble we're really sorry."  
"Yeah," Ron said. "We didn't want you to get into trouble. We wouldn't have gone over to talk to you if we had known."  
"It's no big deal." Aurora replied as they sat down in an empty compartment and the train started to move. "They look for any reason to get mad at me in that family. If it wouldn't have been that I was talking to you three it would have been something else."  
"Sounds like my family." Harry said thinking of the Dursleys.  
"What's that family really like?" Ron asked Aurora.  
"Well you already know Greg." Aurora said as she started to think about her family that hated her. "My aunt and uncle are the same as he is. They are really mean and they were never really fond of my parents. My aunt was always jealous of my mother, but since they were sisters I had no choice but to move in with my aunt and uncle. Melody is a whole other story. There are times when she is really nice and then there are times when I think that there is no way even Greg could possibly be that mean."  
"Sounds like a lovely family." Hermione said sarcastically. "How do you stand living with them?"  
"I've gotten used to them." Aurora replied smiling. "I also console my self with the thought that I won't see my aunt and uncle until Christmas and the hope that I won't get into the same house as my cousins."  
"Hopefully you'll get put into Gryffindor with us." Harry said. "It would give us all the chance to get to know each other better."  
"You three have been great and I hope that I get put into Gryffindor too." Aurora replied with a smile on her face. "Although I would be happy in any house that was away from my cousins. I'm sure that my aunt and uncle would throw a fit though if I was to get sorted into Gryffindor."  
"Not to mention what your cousin would do." Hermione said laughing.  
"I don't even want to think about what he would do." Aurora replied with a giant smile on her face.  
  
The trio had been talking for a couple of hours when their compartment door opened and Malfoy stepped into the room and looked around with disgust written clearly all over his face.  
"Here you are." Malfoy said as he stepped up to Aurora. "We've been looking for you everywhere. Goyle's going to be angry that you're associating with these three again."  
"You're not going to tell him are you?" Aurora asked as she stood up and brushed her body against his. *This has always worked on guys before* she thought to herself.  
Malfoy was surprised when Aurora's body rubbed up against his. *I thought so no girl can resist me*  
" I guess I could keep what I've just seen to myself." Malfoy said with a smirk. "But it's going to cost you and you have to leave with me right now."  
"All right." Aurora said, "Let's go."  
She then took Malfoy's hand and walked out of the compartment.  
"I hate Malfoy a whole lot more now." Harry said angrily once Aurora and Malfoy had left.  
"I think Aurora likes you." Hermione said.  
"What makes you think that?" Harry asked turning on his friend. "Didn't you just see the way she rubbed herself up against that git."  
"Harry," Hermione said in her know it all voice that annoyed both Harry and Ron. "Didn't you see her and the way her eyes lit up whenever she talked to you?"  
"If she likes Harry then why did she brush up against Malfoy?" Ron asked angry that this girl was getting so close to one of his worst enemies.  
"She was trying to get him to leave with her." Hermione stated. "Honestly, guys don't know anything."  
Harry and Ron just exchanged looks that said they didn't believe a word Hermione was saying. Harry vowed to find out what Aurora really thought about him later.  
  
As soon as Aurora and Malfoy stepped into an empty compartment at the back of the train Aurora turned to Malfoy and smirked.  
"Are you happy?" Aurora asked. " You got me away from the big bad Gryffindors.'  
"Look Kenzil," Malfoy said irritated at the way Aurora's attitude had changed. "Goyle is a Slytherin and so were his parents. Slytherins hate Gryffindors. It's common knowledge."  
"So why are you talking to me?" Aurora asked suspiciously. "Aren't you a Slytherin also?"  
"You were only talking to them. You're not a Gryffindor and hopefully when the Sorting Hat puts you in Slytherin you'll stop associating with Gryffindors except in classes. Of course, then you will be making life as miserable for them as you can."  
"Why do you care where I get put into?"  
"Because, there's something about you that pulls at me. I haven't been able to get you out of my head."  
"Ummmmmm" Aurora said as she moved as far away from Malfoy as she could in the small compartment.  
"Don't be afraid." Malfoy said as he moved closer to her and brushed her hair out of her face. "Your aunt and uncle will be glad to hear that you're my girlfriend."  
"Your WHAT!" Aurora exclaimed. "Look I'm really flattered that you think of me that way, but I won't date you."  
Aurora could not believe how arrogant and self-centered Malfoy really was. *Who does he think he is?* Aurora thought to herself as she tried to distance herself from him.  
"Why won't you date me?" Malfoy asked the anger building up at the thought that some one had actually turned him down and that someone was Goyle's cousin.  
"Look, I'm just not ready to date anyone right now." Aurora said trying to calm him down.  
'Damn he's hot.' Aurora thought to herself as she saw his muscles ripple in anger under his black sweater.  
"I guess that's understandable." Malfoy said cooling down and looking at Aurora with understanding. "I'd be nervous to if an important person such as myself was asking me out. Take all the time you need to decide."  
"I'm glad you're so understanding." Aurora said as she turned to look out the window and rolled her eyes. *This guy is really full of himself.*  
"You're not going to tell my cousin are you?" Aurora asked as she turned back to Malfoy.  
"Hey," Malfoy said with a smirk. "I said that it would cost you."  
"I already said that I wouldn't date you."  
"I know. All I want is a simple kiss."  
"A kiss!" Aurora exclaimed.  
"Yes." Malfoy smiled at Aurora. "That's not too much to ask is it?"  
"No," Aurora said smiling at Malfoy. "I guess not."  
She then brought her body closer to Malfoy and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think this is what you want." Aurora then lightly set her lips on Malfoy's and got lost in the feeling of his tongue rubbing against hers. What Aurora had intended to be a quick kiss quickly became more. She felt his hands sliding from her waist and making their way down. But before Malfoy's hands got very far down the door to the compartment suddenly burst open.  
"Malfoy have you found....." Goyle stopped talking when he realized what he had walked in on and smiled. "Oh sorry."  
"Oh Greg." Aurora said turning red. "It's not what you think."  
"Hey." Goyle replied throwing his arms up and smiling. "What you do is none of my business right. I'm just glad that you finally figured out the type of wizards you should be hanging out with. Malfoy's the perfect example of a great wizard and he's a member of one of the greatest wizarding families."  
"You sound like we're dating." Aurora said. "We're not dating."  
"Well," Goyle replied looking away from his cousin and back to Malfoy. "I thought that I should let you two know that we're getting closer to Hogwarts. You might want to put your school robe on."  
"Okay." Aurora said as she walked out of the compartment and back to the compartment that the Gryffindor Trio was sitting in.  
"Goyle." Malfoy said after he had finished putting on his robe. "Your cousins pretty picky isn't she."  
"She just needs to learn who the most important wizards. She just in awe because it's Harry Potter" Goyle sneered.  
"You're right." Malfoy said as he opened the compartment door. "She'll come to her senses.  
  
"Where were you at?" Harry asked Aurora as she stepped back into the compartment with the three Gryffindors.  
"Malfoy wanted to talk to me." Aurora said shrugging her shoulders.  
"What did he want to talk to you about?" Ron asked.  
"Just stuff." Aurora said turning away from the group to get her robe off the shelf.  
"Was Malfoy giving you a hard time?" Harry asked.  
Aurora was quiet for a few seconds before answering. She new that if her new friends were to find out that she had kissed Malfoy, they would be extremely angry and would probably stop talking to her.  
"Yes" Aurora said smiling "He gave me the same speech that my aunt, uncle and cousin gave me. He lectured me on where my loyalties should lie."  
"Well," Hermione said. "If you get sorted into Gryffindor You do have your loyalties straight."  
"I know." Aurora said as they all walked out of the compartment.  
When the four friends stepped off the train Hagrid, Hogwarts gamekeeper, greeted them.  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. How was your summer?" Hagrid asked.  
"Great!" Both Ron and Hermione exclaimed.  
"Well you know the Dursleys Hagrid." Harry said. "It's not as bad as it used to be though since they are afraid of my godfather."  
When Aurora looked at Harry he wouldn't make eye contact with her and she could tell that he was keeping something a secret. 'I wonder who his godfather is?'  
Hagrid smiled at Harry then turned to Aurora.  
"You must be Aurora Kenzil. You'll be riding over to Hogwarts on the boats with the first years and a teacher will meet you there. I think that you're going to be sorted after the first years."  
"All right." Aurora replied then turning to face her friends she said. "I'll see you three later."  
"Okay." Harry said as she climbed onto a boat with Hagrid. "I hope she gets put into Gryffindor." Harry told his friends as they walked towards the carriages.  
"Potter!"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around and rolled their eyes. Coming towards them was Pansy Parkinson who looked like she had been crying and like she was angrier than any of them had ever seen her before.  
"What do you want Parkinson?" Hermione asked.  
"Shut it Granger." Pansy snapped. Turning to Harry she asked "Was that Goyle's cousin getting into the boat with that oaf Hagrid."  
"Yes that was his cousin." Harry replied getting angry "And Hagrid is not an oaf Pansy."  
"Tell her to stay away from Draco." Pansy said ignoring Harry "He's mine."  
"Okay." Harry said looking confused. "I'm sure she'll be happy to let you have him."  
"Oooooooo" Pansy said suddenly smiling. "You three don't know do you?"  
"Know what?" Ron asked beginning to get irritated.  
"Figures." Pansy said smirking. "Gryffindors never know anything."  
"Know what?" Ron asked again more irritated then before.  
"Goyle walked in on her and Draco snogging in one of the train compartments.  
"What!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.  
"It's true." Pansy said smiling at the obvious pain she was causing Harry. "Goyle already owled his parents to tell them. Why don't you ask her yourself if you don't believe me? Make sure you tell her to stay away from Draco."  
As Pansy walked away the three friends got into a carriage  
"She's lying." Hermione said.  
"I don't know." Ron said. "Aurora did hesitate when she told us what she was doing with Malfoy.  
"Well find out when we get to Hogwarts." Harry said to his two best friends. He then sat back looked out the window and thought about Aurora and Malfoy for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts. 


	3. chapter 3

~Sorry everybody, but I forgot to add a disclaimer to my story. All the characters that you recognize are the creation of Ms. J. K. Rowling. Aurora and anyone you don't recognize are from my own crative imagingation.  
  
~ SHOUT OUTS  
~Dark Lady of Slytherin: Thanks for your reviews. I'm trying to do better, your constructive criticism really helps me to better my writing. I hope you will keep reviewing because it really helps me out.  
  
~Linzi-C: I'm glad you like my story. Reviews are what help to keep me motivated so please keep thm coming.  
  
Chapter 3  
"So this is Hogwarts." Aurora thought as she got off of the small boat that she had shared with a couple of first years. She looked the school over in awe and couldn't believe that for the next year she would be living in it. Aurora turned to see to look at all the first years to see their reaction. She was a bit surprised to see her cousin looking at the school with disgust and a little disappointment in her eyes..  
"Everybody makes such a big deal about this school that I expected a whole lot more." Melody said as she turned to a short girl with long black wavy hair and dark green eyes. "I can't believe that this is supposed to be the place that everybody talks ."  
Aurora rolled her eyes and looked back to the school. As she walked into Hogwarts behind all of the first years she was greeted by the scariest looking guy that she had ever seen. His greasy black hair and dark robe made his pale skin look unnatural white.  
"Ms. Kenzil." He said stiffly after looking her over.  
"Yes Sir." Aurora replied just as looked him over.  
"My name is Professor Snape. I will be staying with you while the first years are sorted into their houses."  
"All right." Aurora replied.  
"What class do you teach?" Aurora asked after standing with Snape in silence for about fifteen minutes.  
"Potions." He replied. "It's a difficult class and only those who truly understand it can pass the class. I don't allow for anybody to slack off in my class."  
"Okay." Aurora replied. "Potions was my best subject at my old school."  
"Well, we will see how good you do here." Snape replied looking down his nose at her.  
"I'll do my best." Aurora replied smiling. "Can you tell me about the different houses and what qualities each house looks for in a student?"  
"You don't know about any of the house!" Snape stated incredulously.  
"No," Aurora said. "My cousin told about two houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I just know the names. I'm not sure on what qualities they look for"  
"There are four houses total in Hogwarts. There is Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each house was named after one of the founders of Hogwarts and their houses seek the qualities that the founder prized. Salazaar Slytherin was the founder of Slytherin house and that house is for the ambitious students. Godric Gryffindor founded Gryffindor house and he prized bravery in his students although I believe he has confused bravery with stupidity."  
*Ooooooooookay.* Aurora thought to herself while rolling her eyes.  
"Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw and she prized intelligence in her students they are all very smart. Last is Hufflepuff who's founder, Helga Hufflepuff, looked for students who were hard workers."  
"Where do you think that I will be put?" Aurora asked Snape.  
"No one could tell you for sure which house you will be sorted into, but we could try and guess. Which house has qualities that sound like you?" Snape asked rolling his eyes at this girl who was asking him very annoying questions.  
"Well I do whatever I have to do to get what I want so I guess I'm pretty ambitious." Aurora replied trying to think. "I also consider myself to be pretty brave so either Slytherin or Gryffindor. I've never really considered myself to be really smart and I know that I'm not always a hard worker. I don't think that I would really fit in well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."  
"Who in your family has attended Hogwarts?"  
"My parents attended Hogwarts and so did the rest of my family on both sides. My cousin is still attending Hogwarts and his sister is just starting her first year here."  
"Do you know what houses they were in?"  
"My mom, my aunt, and my uncle were in Slytherin and my cousin Greg is still in Slytherin. My cousin Melody is being sorted right now as we speak and my dad was a Gryffindor."  
"Gregory Goyle is your cousin!" Exclaimed Snape.  
"Yes, why are you so surprised."  
"I've seen his mother and his sister and you just don't look like you belong in that family."  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
"Never mind." Snape said. "Well, you have a lot of Slytherins in your family and one Gryffindor. That doesn't mean anything, but if you're as ambitious as you say you are, than Slytherin will be happy to have you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm the head of Slytherin house."  
"That's great." Aurora said turning to the double doors as they opened. "I guess we'll find out soon."  
" Kenzil, Aurora" Professor McGonigall said from across the room.  
  
"Harry I hope you don't believe what Pansy said." Hermione said as she looked across the room at Pansy who was hanging on Malfoy but looking at Harry and his friends with a big smile on her face.  
"Hermione." Ron said as Professor McGonigall called up Truette Beverly. Ron had been happy when Professor McGonigall had called up Melody Goyle and she had been placed in Slytherin. "This girl is Goyle's cousin. She's capable of anything."  
After a few minutes of silence between the friends Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore who was explaining the new transfer student.  
"Well, we'll find out soon." Harry said as the Great Halls double doors opened.  
"Kenzil, Aurora." Professor McGonigall said as everyone turned to watch the new girl enter.  
  
Aurora turned to Snape and smiled. "Here goes nothing."  
As Aurora walked down the aisle she looked for Harry and his friends. She smiled at all three, but only Hermione smiled back. Ron was starring at Aurora with daggers in his eyes which reminded Aurora of the old muggle saying 'If looks could kill'. When she looked at Harry he wouldn't even look at her and kept his eyes on the table. Aurora looked back at Hermione who shrugged her shoulders. Aurora bit her lip and continued walking towards Professor McGonigall.  
Aurora then looked for her cousin and his friends. She saw her cousin Melody sitting with the other Slytherin first years. Goyle and Crabbe were sitting across from Draco and all three were watching her. When she saw Draco she was surprised to see some girl with her arms rapped around his neck. When she looked from him to her and back to him Draco looked at the girl and pushed her away. Aurora smiled as the girl looked at Draco surprised and then glared at Aurora. Aurora laughed to herself as she stepped up to the stool. Aurora held her head up as she sat down and McGonigall placed the hat on her head.  
  
*Ah* said a voice in Aurora's head that made her jump. *You would fit very well in any of the houses. Your ambitious, brave, hard working and very intelligent. Athough bravery and ambition are strongest in you.*  
*Please put me in Gryffindor* Aurora pleaded with the hat.  
*I don't know, you would do well in Slytherin and your ambition to be better than others is very strong.*  
*It is strong, but isn't bravery strongest. Even just a little*  
*Your bravery is strong, and you appear to have a loyalty to your friends that not very many Slytherins have....*  
*Thank you, thank you, thank you.* Aurora cut off the hat.  
*I haven't placed you yet, but I guess I should....*  
"GRYFFINDOR" Shouted the hat.  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table started clapping except for Ron and Harry.  
Aurora got up from the stool and headed towards the empty seat next to Hermione. On her way down, Aurora looked at Draco who looked startled but angry at the same time.  
"Hi" Aurora said as she sat down next to Hermione.  
"Hi" Hermione said looking from Ron to Harry.  
"Hi Ron." Aurora said. "Hi Harry."  
"Hi." Harry mumbled.  
Ron just glared at Aurora from across the table.  
"Okay." Aurora said as the food appeared. "What's your problem Ron?"  
"You." Ron spat out.  
"Me!" Aurora exclaimed. "What did I do?"  
"You know what you did." Ron yelled.  
Every student and teacher in the Great Hall turned to look at Ron who had slammed his fist on the table.  
"If I knew what I had done I wouldn't be asking."  
"You were caught snogging with Malfoy on the train."  
When Ron said that the entire Gryffindor table looked from Aurora to Draco who sat back in his chair looking smug.  
"So what if I was? What business is it of yours? I'm allowed to kiss whoever I want."  
"So you admit that you kissed Malfoy?" Ron asked looking disgusted.  
"Yes I did." Aurora stated getting angrier by the second. "I only kissed him because he threatened to tell my cousin that I had been with you three."  
"It wasn't by choice?" Harry asked as he finally looked up.  
When Aurora looked into Harry's eyes and saw the hurt and sadness, all the anger that had been building up drained away and was replaced by a guilty feeling.  
" I I guess I had a choice." Aurora stammered. "But I didn't want him to tell my cousin and I couldn't think of any other way. Now that I look back though, I wouldn't have kissed him if I had know that I was going to be put in Gryffindor anyway."  
  
"Hey Kenzil." Someone said as they jabbed Aurora with their finger in her back.  
Aurora turned around and came face to face with the girl who had been hanging on Draco.  
"Who are you?" Aurora asked as looked her and her friend over.  
"My name is Pansy Parkinson and this is Millicent Bullstrode."  
"What do you want?" Aurora asked getting irritated. Aurora wanted to try and sort things out with her friends.  
"I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Draco." Pansy said as she placed her hands on her hips.  
"Wait a second." Aurora said turning to Hermione who nodded. "You told my friends that I kissed Malfoy."  
"Yes I did." Pansy said smirking. "So what?"  
"Who do you think you are? " Aurora asked standing up and facing Pansy. "You have no right to go around telling people what others are doing. Is your life that pathetic that you have to tell other peoples stories."  
Pansy started to turn red in embarrassment when she saw that everyone else, including Draco and a few Slytherins were laughing at her.  
"Watch it Kenzil. Draco's mine." Pansy said shoving Aurora against the table.  
"Draco is his own person. He could kiss any girl in this room if he wanted to. He could even kiss her if he wanted to." Aurora said pointing at Millicent. "Although I don't see why he would want to."  
"Hey!" Millicent exclaimed. "What are you trying to say?"  
"Are you that stupid that you don't know what I'm implying."  
"I know what your implying, I may not be as thin or as pretty as you but I could put a curse on you faster than you could say Mudblood." Millicent said turning to Hermione who was turning red.  
"Care to try?" Aurora asked taking out her want and pointing it at Millicent. Everyone in the Great Hall gasped.  
*This girl has guts. I like that. She's to good to be in Gryffindor.* Draco thought to himself.  
"Ms. Kenzil." Snape said coming up behind her. "We do not point our wands at other students. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
"Hey!" The entire Gryffindor table exclaimed jumping up. Aurora looked at Pansy and Millicent who were both standing behind Snape and smiling. She then looked at the Slytherin table where everyone including Draco were laughing.  
"Ms Parkinson, Ms. Bullstrode." Professor McGonigall said coming up behind them. "Ten points each shall be taken from Slytherin for the two of you instigating a fight."  
Now it was the Gryffindors turn to laugh. Slytherins on the other hand were now mumbling and grumbling about how unfair it was that they should lose points when a Gryffindor had pulled out her wand and pointed it at one of their house mates.  
"Minerva." Professor Snape said anger clearly in his eyes. "Don't you think ten points each is a bit harsh. After all girls will be girls and the fight was over a boy."  
"You're right Severus." Professor McGonigall said. "Girls will be girls. However Ms. Parkinson did shove Ms. Kenzil and Ms. Bullstrode threatend her. If you can take ten points from a student for self-defense, then I think it only fair that the attackers lose points as well don't you?"  
With that Professor McGonigall headed back to the staff table.  
"Get back to your table girls." Snape snapped to the two Slytherins.  
As the two girls head back mumbling about the unfairness of it all Snape turned to Aurora.  
"I'll be watching you Ms. Kenzil." Snape said.  
"I'm sure you will." Aurora said sitting down and watching Snape head to the staff table.  
When Aurora looked at her friends she was surprised to see them all smiling.  
"You are probably the first student to lose points at the first meal of the school year." Harry said smiling.  
"I know that I should be mad because you kissed Malfoy and cost us ten points." Ron said smiling. "At the same time you cost Slytherin twenty points."  
"Can you two show Aurora the way to the common room?" Hermione asked. "I have to show the first years."  
"Sure." Harry said smiling at Aurora. "What's the password?"  
"Sprite." Hermione said leaning over and whispering to her friends.  
"Sprite?" Harry asked confusion on his face.  
"Yea, I got to pick the password and I had just finished reading a book on small magical creatures when I came up with it." Hermione said before she walked away to lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room.  
"That's Hermione." Harry said to Aruroa laughter in his eyes. "She always has her nose in a book." With that the three turned back to eating. 


End file.
